The actuator arm in a hard disk drive is operated by a voice coil motor (VCM) to move the read and write heads across the disk. In most disk drive systems, a motor controller integrated circuit (IC) contains the necessary circuitry to regulate the current through the VCM. In higher performance systems, the VCM driver stage is connected directly to the VCM and is not part of the motor controller IC. Typically, the driver stage includes power field-effect transistors, such as N-channel metal oxide field-effect transistors (NMOS FETs), arranged in an H-bridge configuration. To achieve proper class AB operation of the driver stage, all of the FETs in the driver stage must be closely matched. This typically means that all of the FETs are implemented on a single IC, resulting in higher resistance and higher cost. Therefore, a cheaper, more efficient method of achieving class AB operation of unmatched FETs in a driver stage for a voice coil motor is needed.